AK-12
The AK-12 (formerly known as the AK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK series of assault rifles and is proposed for general issue to Russia’s armed forces. It is currently undergoing testing for this role. This weapon is in fact the very last weapon to be conceived from the mind of Mikhail Kalashnikov. History On May 25, 2010, Russia’s general news media published a Russian Defence Ministry statement that the AK-12 rifle was to be tested in 2011. The AK-12 rifle demonstration model was presented to Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin during his official visit to inspect the products of the Izhmash arms manufacturing plant in Izhevsk. The AK-12 was intended to be a possible replacement for Russia's current Service rifle, the less modernized AK-74M. However, the idea of the AK-12 becoming Russia's service rifle was out of question, and the AK-74M remains as the Russian service rifle. After two years of development and field tests, The Russian Defense Ministry announced that they will officially adopt the AK-12, choosing over a modified version of the AEK-971. This decision coincides with the recent sanctions against Russia for the conflict on Ukraine; and also to help financially the Kalashnikov Concern Group, which was among those affected by the sanctions. Also, the weapon will be promoted internationally, as both a military weapon, and a sporting version. Design Prototype (CANCELLED) The rifle demonstrated to Prime Minister Putin was apparently a basic AK-74M in standard 5.45x39mm caliber, with some evidence of external modifications, most of which are consistent with the modifications favored by Russia’s specialist, professional military units: Picatinny rails—allowing the attachment of modular accessories, including advanced optical sight combinations, laser sights, flashlights, vertical foregrips, bipods and grenade launchers. An improved adjustable telescoping buttstock is also fitted to the rifle, as opposed to the older folding stock. The rear sight has been moved from the front of the receiver to the rear to increase sight radius, and the combination selector lever/dust cover on the right side of the receiver has been replaced by a thumb-activated ambidextrous selector lever above both sides of the pistol grip. Firing modes include safe, semi-automatic, 3-round burst, and full auto. To improve accuracy, the rifle has a new muzzle brake and the barrel has improved rifling. Further changes to the rifle were carried out, including a more refined muzzle brake and the elimination of the mountain rail on the gas block . Variants Military Variant – 5.45x39mm Assault Rifle * AK-12: Standard Assault Rifle Variant with a 415 mm (16.3 inch) barrel length. – 7.62x39mm Assault Rifle * AK-15: The AK-15 assault rifle is being developed by the Kalashnikov Group under the "Ratnik" program. It will replace the AK-103 firearm. The AK-15 is chambered for the M43 7.62x39mm cartridge. It has a combat weight of 4.1 kg, a full length of 1,066 mm, a barrel length of 415 mm (16.3 inch), a firing rate of 700 RPM, a muzzle velocity of 715 m/s, a maximum firing range of 800 meters, and a magazine capacity of 30 rounds. The only difference between the AK-12 and the AK-15 is their caliber — the AK15 seems to be a backup should the Russian Army switch back to the 7.62mm caliber. – 5.45x39mm Squad Automatic Rifle * RPK-16: The RPK-16 is a 5.45mm brand new light machine gun which is expected to take over the role of its predecessor, the RPK-74, in the Russian Armed Forces thanks to its groundbreaking features. Its design enables it to have a 550 mm long barrel (when the RPK-16 is applied as a machine gun/squad automatic weapon) and a 370 mm short barrel (when the RPK-16 is applied as an assault rifle). It has a rate of fire of 700 RPM and an accuracy range of 800 meters. It can fire any rounds compatible with an AK-74 or RPK-74. See also *Kalashnikov rifle References * Putin praises new Kalashnikov assault rifle—Voice of Russia * Putin shown up-to-date Kalashnikov assault rifles—RIA Novosti * Оружейникам придется перевооружаться * Modern Firearms Page * Kalashnikov 5: Brand-new AK-12 rifle unveiled * Kalashnikov AK-12 rifle information *Kalashnikov Concern discontinues the old AK-12 (Prototype Variants) and replaced them with new AK-12 Model (Final Production Variants) Category:Assault rifles Category:AK Derivative